Humanity
by moonlight-blossom
Summary: The pilots think they have lost their humanity
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, if it were, then I wouldn't have such a demented idea of what Gundam Wing is about.  
  
The world and the colonies were finally at peace, they had no intentions of fighting, and no visions of violence, though there were five certain people who, no matter what, could not stand the peace of the world. Though they were fighting for the peace of the colonies, once the peace had been attained, there was nothing left for the pilots to do, they felt useless, having no meaning to the world, now that the war was over. They had fought so much that it became a part of them, they couldn't get rid of it, it was a disease, cancer, one so dangerous it could destroy a person. The pilots had fought, there was always something that encouraged them to fight, they wanted peace, so much that one day, the pilots had just vanished of the face of the earth/colonies. This is where their story begins, on a colony, far from all others, cutting them off from the world.  
  
Heero slammed is hand on the table, "I've screwed up!" "Huh?" asked Duo, his somewhat crazy friend. "I've been fighting for such a long time, I've lost my humanity, I'm just like a mobile doll, waiting for orders to destroy!" "You're right Heero, this has gone too far, we aimed for peace, but when peace had been attained, we couldn't stop fighting, it's become a part of us," said Quatre. "The world is finally at peace, yet I can't stop fighting, I feel like I've failed," grumbled Wufei. Trowa sat listening, forming a plan in his mind, a plan to infiltrate a school and.act like a bunch of normal kids?!? Man, this has got to stop! "Hey! If Heero's gone crazy, then we're all going crazy! Let's bust this place!" cried Duo, waving his arms around madly. "Duo, we were the ones who decided to come here, remember?" reminded Quatre, "we can leave when we want to." "Alright! Let's go!" "Duo, if we leave, then we're endangering the rest of the world," said Wufei, speaking as though Duo were nothing but a toddler. Heero stood up, "I agree, let's leave. We can keep and eye on each other to make sure that none of us go psycho and decide to destroy something. I can create false identities and create old report cards and hack into the school's system and." Heero stopped, realizing what he was saying, he knew he had finally cracked, "or we could just go to the school, tell them we're former gundam pilots, and for them to keep and eye on us so we don't kill anyone." "Sounds good," said Trowa, speaking for the first time. "Yay! Let's go!"  
  
How was that? It was definitely short, but, oh well, let me know what you think.because I feel like Heero, I think I've finally cracked!!! -Moonlight-blossom 


	2. School

Disclaimer: Don't own gundam wing, if I did, this story would have a better plot.WAIT! I don't even think this story has a plot.all the more reason to believe that I don't own gundam wing.  
  
Heero adjusted the strap of his backpack, a new day, and he was finally attending school, like he should. The others stood around him nervously. How were the students going to react when they find out that the five new students were former gundam pilots? It was now or never, they took a deep breath and took the next few fateful steps toward their new future and possible destruction.  
  
"So you want to register at this school? All of you?" asked the principal. They nodded. "Who are you?" Quatre took a deep breath, it was now or never, "I'm Quatre, and these are my friends, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero." "And you ALL want to register at this school? Let me see your report cards." Wufei, who couldn't stand it anymore, lost his temper, "We don't have report cards, we never went to school and we are gundam pilots!!!" The principal's eyes widened with shock, "Y-you want to come to this school, a-all of y-you?" "Yes Dammit! Is that so hard to understand?" The principal regained composure, "This is most unexpected, I don't think it would be possible, five gundam pilots, we couldn't risk it." Trowa decided to take charge of this mess, "Look we just want to go to school, and I promise, we won't kill anyone or blow anything up, ok?" "But how do I know you will keep your word?" A voice interrupted them, "Don't worry, they will." Heads turned at the voice, they were surprised at the familiar face that greeted them. "Sally!" "Miss Po, do you know these boys?" "Yes sir, and I used to work with them, you have my word that they will not kill anyone or blow anything up, though I can't promise that they won't get into trouble, and I certainly can't promise that they won't threaten a few people." "All right Miss Po, as one of the staff, I accept, and you boys can attend, though I will be keeping a very close eye on you five, the school will also be alerted of your arrival and who you are."  
  
Heero nodded and walked out the door closely followed by the others. "Phew, that was close," said a relieved Duo. "Good thing Sally was there," said Quatre. "I agree, I don't think any school would willingly accept us as students," said Wufei.  
  
Sally closed the door to the office and came face to face with the pilots. She smiled, this school year would be quite interesting to teach, provided they don't get expelled in the first week. "Here are your schedules, they're all identical, mainly because I want you all to keep a close eye on each other and if one of you loses your schedule," here she glanced at Duo, "You won't forget what classes you have and accidentally wind up where you shouldn't be."  
  
They nodded. "See you soon, you're in my computer programming class." This was going to be an interesting year, definitely interesting enough for the word to get out into all the newspapers..  
  
A/N Well what did you think? I don't care if you review or not, I'm writing this story for fun so w/e. Moonlight-blossom 


	3. Reporters

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing. Which part do you not understand? Oh, you understand it completely. Then you should understand this too, let me spell it out for you: Y-O-U . . . C-A-N'-T . . . S-U-E . . . M-E!!!  
  
When newspapers around the world got wind of the gundam pilots going to school, they all flocked to Brighton Academy in hopes of getting a group shot of them, which would have been easy since they're never separated. But somehow they had always managed to escape. Even so, they made front-page news. "Gundam Pilots Attending Brighton Academy.Watch Your Back" Even though the pilots had only been at school for a week, they had eventually earned the respect of their peers, or maybe they were frightened for themselves and their death. But in the first week of school, no one had been attacked or threatened, so the reporters had to drop their nosy snooping, until they found out that they were all taking a computer programming class, in which another front page story read "Gundam Pilots in Computer Programming Means Hacking and Viruses". Wufei, who had read every single news article on them, had started to get angry, but he couldn't confront the reporters because that would earn another front-page story saying "Gundam Pilot Threatens Reporter". The others were just as angry, they wondered when they would be able to walk to class freely without nosy reporters asking when they were going to blow up the school or kill one of the students. The staff though had had enough. They were tired of trying to teach a class without a reporter looking over each of the pilots' shoulders, much to the pilots' dismay. They thought that class was the only place that they would be left alone, they even followed the pilots to the bathroom, to listen to see if they were planning on blowing something up or killing someone. Sally decided to cancel her Computer Programming class, as their first assignment was to be on their own and create something original using their computer, but decided to cancel the whole thing. She didn't want nosy reporters to intimidate the students into not working and always looking over one of the pilots' shoulders for so long that the pilots, most likely Heero, Trowa, or Wufei, would pull the gun on them. Even the police had no effect on the reporters. They kept coming back. The pilots got so frustrated, they almost got the idea that the only way to get rid of the reporters was to kill them, which probably was the only way, except the dead reporters would be replaced with new ones that way they could "warn the public of any destructive notions". There was no end. The students couldn't pay attention in class and each and every single one of them flunked the next few quizzes because they couldn't pay attention, with the exception of the pilots who had already known everything. They persuaded the teachers to pretend to flunk them so they wouldn't draw any more attention to themselves. Heero had an idea, they had already made themselves known to the whole school, staff, and basically the rest of the town. Everyone knew them, and basically trusted them. They had the city on their side, somehow they could get the reporters to leave, especially as the reporters of the city had not once disturbed them. The beginning of a plan had begun to form. With the help of the students, Sally, and the rest of the city, there was no way the press could stand against them. The next day, things were going to be different, very different, and things were going to change, for the better of the school.  
  
How was that? The reporters are so out of their minds, I can't wait to get rid of them!!! The next chapter should include more of the pilots.I hope! 


	4. Running Away

Disclaimer: A new day full of new opportunities, full of more chances for people to sue me.right? Wrong. It's a day full of new opportunities for me to write stories, and NOT get sued.  
  
The press was getting on everyone's nerves. But not for long. The next day was going to be different, and it was. The reporters were as eager to get to the gundam boys as they were when it first started, but they weren't prepared for the pilots to latch onto them. This time, the boys followed the press everywhere. The reporters were shocked to say the least, but they also thrilled, though the pilots weren't the only ones who attached themselves to the reporters, they were followed around by the entire town. And when they weren't looking the pilots slipped away into the forest where they hid in the trees.  
  
"Phew," said Duo, "finally, some peace and quiet." "Yeah," agreed Quatre, "they're really annoying." "Much more annoying than Duo," said Wufei. "Hey!" "Well you have to admit, it's true," said Heero, smirking. "Now what?" asked Trowa. "Everyone's going to keep going at them until they run out town, the reporters will be banned from the city forever, and if even one of them sets foot in this town again, they'll be arrested before they can say news," said Duo, grinning.  
  
Meanwhile the reporters were having the worst time ever, they were closed in on all sides with no means of escape and worse yet, the pilots had completely vanished, when asked about them, every said they didn't know such people. The reporters were having such a horrible time, they ran from the town, claiming that everyone was stark raving mad.  
  
A cheer went up as they left the town never to be seen again. The pilots were out of hiding and everyone was normal, for now. Maybe now they could live a normal life, or at least as normal as it can get for ex-gundam pilots.  
  
A/N: Hey, what did you think? It was lame in my opinion, I couldn't decide how to get rid of the reporters, so I ran them out of town, but at least now I can focus on the pilots and their 'life'. 


	5. Snowball Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own, I don't get sued.what else is new? Oh yah, I know what's new.this chapter!!!  
  
The winter air sent chills throughout the school. Everyone stayed inside during their lunch break, everyone, that is, except for the pilots who seemed to have no nerves. Even during a blizzard, you could see five shadowy figures sitting in a tree. The most amazing part was that they rarely wore jackets. On the more pleasant days, they could be seen wearing T-shirts and jeans. On windy days or during a blizzard, they sometimes wore a thin jacket and gloves.  
  
"I wonder why everyone would prefer to stay inside on such a beautiful day like this," said Quatre, "the snow is so beautiful, like clouds falling from the sky." "Yeah, but everyone's afraid of getting cold," said Duo, jumping from the tree and landing in a soft pile of snow. "Weaklings," smirked Wufei. Heero stood watching his friends when suddenly, there was a thud on his back, he turned around to see Duo grinning evilly with another snowball in his hand, ready to launch. Heero smirked and dove directly into the snow, shielding him completely, and making him vanish from Duo's line of vision. Duo looked around, confused, when he was met with a slush ball in the back of his head. Duo quickly retaliated, but Quatre got in the way and got hit instead. This started the pilots' first ever snowball fight. It was clearly the most fun they had had in a long time. When the bell rang, the pilots traipsed inside. A little wet, but not shivering from the cold, as most people would. They walked down in hall, Heero in the lead. He stopped suddenly, staring at a poster on the wall. The others looked at what Heero was staring at. Their jaws dropped at the sign before them. 'Christmas Dance the night where miracles happen. It is recommended that you turn up as couples'. The all looked at each other in shock. Turn up as couples? They could manage anything but that. Duo stared at the poster in thought, suddenly a thought hit him, he grinned, maybe they didn't have to look for dates after all.  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? Enjoy and review and/or flame. 


	6. Talking

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.no surprise there.huh?  
  
"I can't believe that we have to get dates for the dance." grumbled Wufei. "Well maybe we don't." started Duo. "WHAT?!?" They all came at Duo, "What do you mean?" "This better not be another one of your schemes." "Come on, Maxwell, TALK!!!"  
  
Duo sweatdropped, "Ok, well maybe we could, like, perform at the dance, you know, like singing, or something." "Maxwell.." Duo backed up against the wall, preparing for the worst. "Not a bad idea, let's give it a try." Duo was shocked, "Wufei?" "Anything to get out of asking someone to the dance." Duo turned to the others, "Well, what about the rest of you?" "Ok." "Sure, why not?" "I'm in." "OK, let's get started!!!"  
  
A/N: Short, huh? Shortest ever in my opinion.oh well. Enjoy. 


End file.
